


Tonights The Night

by Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pure Love, Pure Peter Parker, Spideypool - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wade could use a hug, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend/pseuds/Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend
Summary: Peter wants to do something for Valentines day. Wade feels genuinely loved for the first time in a long time.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Tonights The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another gift for my pal, but holiday themed.

Peter is a literal dumbass, and Wade can't take a hint for shit. 

Peter isn't a romantic. Well, it's more like he isn't a good romantic. Valentine's day is tomorrow, and he wants to do something special with Wade. Peter already knew the man didn't have any previous commitments, so he invited him over for the afternoon. Aunt May had generously left him the apartment for the night, only after he explained to her what he was going to do. 

That left Peter where he is now, trudging through a supermarket with Ned and M.J for meal supplies. Ned had tagged along, being the mini chef of the group. Plus, Peter was almost hopeless in the kitchen. M.J declared she was there only to watch the chaos, but she helped Peter pick out a new button-up and a nice sparkling water. Peter still stood in the belief sparkling water tasted like tv static, but if it was romantic and for Wade, he would put up with it. 

From there they returned to Peter's apartment, helping him get everything ready for the following day. When they had finally finished, Peter let himself fall onto the couch, his friends following suit. 

"You know, it's sweet you're doing this for him." Ned piped up, setting a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"Yeah, it's nice." M.J agreed. If anyone asked her, she would just explain Valentine's day as a useless holiday invented by Hallmark and was some stupid cash grab, but she still liked that Peter was trying to be a real romantic, not just buying a card or some dumb chocolates. 

"Thanks, guys. I just hope Wade feels the same. Nice dinners and romantics aren't really his thing, but I hope this goes well. You know? It's the first big thing we've ever celebrated as a couple." Peter was sinking into his hoodie, terrified to think about all the ways tomorrow could go wrong. "What if work gets in the way? What if he hates it? Oh webs, what if he doesn't even show up!"

"Peter, calm down." As usual, M.J was the first to speak up. She was their voice of reason. "I'm sure that Wade's going to love that you did this. Even if he doesn't like it, you still put all this time and effort into it, he's going to see that. He'll love that." M.J explained.

Ned followed with a nod, gently patting his friend's shoulder. "Yeah! It's going to be fine, dude. Can't sike yourself out! Then it'll definitely blow." 

Peter groaned in response, only sinking further into his jacket. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Thanks, guys."

-

Wade was early. 

Wade had decided it was a special day so he wouldn't leave his spider waiting for him. Honestly, Wade didn't know too much about romance, especially with boys like Peter Parker. It was cheesy, and stupid, very stupid, but on his way over to the boy's apartment Wade had stopped to buy him a rose. Now, Wade wouldn't get into the insanity that was $11 for a single long stemmed rose, that was for later. 

Now he was standing outside of Peter's front door, suddenly worried if he was dressed right, if he looked okay. Wade was in some nicer clothes for once. Jeans instead of sweats and a nice flannel that helped define his form. He'd forgone the jacket and hat he'd worn over there, for the sake of the children and all. He knocked and Wade was almost sure he heard something fall.

There was a long moment before the door opened and a well-dressed Peter Parker stood in the doorway. Suddenly Wade felt very underdressed. Peter was in a nice button-up, the white top freshly ironed and crisp. He was also wearing a tie, oh god he was wearing a tie. It took Wade a moment to remember he was greeting his date before his brain really kicked in. 

"You look amazing." Wade cursed at himself. Then he tried holding out the rose for Peter, who genuinely looked confused. 

"Thank you. I didn't think you'd bring anything." Peter spoke with a small laugh, letting Wade into the apartment. 

A few steps in and Wade had stopped. From where he was standing, he had an excellent view of the kitchen. The several pots and pans that littered the stove and surrounding area caught his eye first. Then came the dining table. Wade swore he was in some stupid movie at the perfect placement of glass and procaine. Wade listened as Peter walked to his side, sighing when he too caught sight of the kitchen. 

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to be early, either. I was just about done with dinner." Peter was frowning, looking up to Wade. "I hope you don't mind waiting?"

Wade looked between Peter and the table for a moment, finally stopping. "Yeah- I mean. You did this for us, Pete?" 

Peter couldn't quite figure out the emotions Wade was trying to express, slowly nodding. "Well, yeah. It's Valentine's day. When you do extra special stuff for people you love." Peter answered with a little shrug and a smile. He had been rather proud of the meal he had crafted, and he hoped he had done well. 

"Peter, it's amazing." Peter didn't have a moment to think before he was being pulled into a hug. The boy softly chuckled, wrapping his arms around Wade. 

"I'm glad you like it! It's not a lot, but-"

"Peter, this is perfect." Wade held Peter a little tighter at that. Wade, admittedly, was feeling a bit overwhelmed. No one had done anything like this for him. Not out of pure love. Peter wasn't looking for anything in return, he didn't do this to play towards some type of agenda. It was for them, a show of his affection. 

They'd talked about it before. How Wade had little experience in genuine love and affection, how most of his life he'd expressed his emotions through alcohol or sex. Peter had reassured him he was no expert himself, how they could learn together. Of course they'd run into this other times, like how on Peter's birthday he'd almost broken down at the thoughtful gift Wade presented him with or the time Peter had taken Wade stargazing and he'd gotten overwhelmed at how beautiful and right and perfect everything was. 

"I'm glad you like it." Peter realized what was happening. "Come on, take a seat." He'd led him into the kitchen, pulling out the dining chair for the man. 

Wade took the seat that was offered to him, watching Peter walk around to face him. The hero knelt before him, taking his hands into his. 

"I love you, Wade. Take your time." If Peter was being honest, he was freaking out inside too, but he needed to be there for Wade right now. It was worth it when Peter finally figured out the emotion openly displayed on Wade's face. Love. It was just love.

"Pete, come here." Wade's voice was quiet and small, it was almost an upsetting difference, but he listened and let Wade pull him into his lap. Peter needed a second to get comfortable before Wade had his hands on either side of the hero's face, making them keep eye contact. "God, I'm in love with you Peter Parker." Wade didn't think twice about sealing his words with a kiss. 

It wasn't their usual kisses, the fast ones they shared during 'work', or the passion filled ones they shared on long nights after fights or near-death experiences. This was soft and slow. Something in and of itself. It was Wade's I love you.


End file.
